Goochland County Walkers
Wills of john Walker of Goochland Co 1740. April 30 Will of John Walker, Jr. of Goochland Co., father John Walker, all my 400 acres and plantation on branches of Lickinghole Creek, bro James Walker, 400 acres on the Byrd, purchased of Thomas Clark, bro Joseph Walker, negroes, bro David Walker, patent of 400 acres on branch of Little Byrd Creek and 1 negro. Executors: brothers Joseph and David. Wit: Henry Chiles, William (WA) ADKINSON, Richard (RA) ADKINSON. Goochland Co., VA Deed Book 3 1737-1742, p.365. --1740. Oct. 4 Will of David Walker of Goochland Co., father John Walker, bro James WALKER, bro Joseph Walker, sis Martha Emmorson, sis Mary Parish, Effany Hodes, sis Sary Davis. Executors: bros. James & Joseph. Wit: William (WA) ADKISON, Thomas (T) Hall, Richard ® ADKISON. Recd. 21 July 1741. Goochland Co., VA Deed Book 3 1737-1742, p. 434. Complete Will 1737 Goochland Co. Wills & Deeds 1736-1742, abst'd & com'd by BB Weisiger III, 1984 p. 5 (p.38) Deed - 21 Jun 1737 - William Woodson of St. James Parish, Goochland Co to Tandy Walker of Henrico for 40 acres on so. side of James River, part of patent of 1500 acres to sd Wm, Benj. Jr., Joseph, John Jr., & Robert Jr. (all sons of Benjamin Sr.), dated 1732. Sarah, wife of Wm relinquished her dower rights. 1738 ibid p. 22 (p.161) By court order of 18 July 1738 we valued improvements of 40 acres of John Walker on the Bird Creek. 1740 ibid p. 52 (p.365) 30 Apr 1740 - Will of John Walker Jr. of Goochland Co - to father John Walker, all my 400 acres and plantation of branches of Lickinghole Creek - to brother James Walker, 400 acres on Byrd - to brother Joseph Walker, negroes; to brother David Walker, 400 acres on Byrd- execturos brothers Joseph & David, 1741 ibid p. 61 (p.434) 4 Oct 1740 Will of David Walker of Goochland Co. - father John Walker, to brother James Walker, to brother Joseph, to sister Martha Emmorson, to sister Mary Parish, to sister Sary David and to "my Effany Hodges". Recorded 21 July 1741 1741 ibid p.69 (p.509) 16 May 1741 - Deed - William Walker of St. James Parish, Goochland Co. to John Bibey - on no. side of James River & no. side of Castle Branch, 300 acres, bounded by John Curd, Nicholas Parkins, Meadowy Creek, William Harris & Phillip Walker. Witnesses inc'd Robt. Woodson. Goochland Co Marriage records From McDonald, Cecil D. 1972-1975 Category:McDonald, Cecil D. 1972-1975 (Reference) Walker, Philip Agnes Watson 25 Aug 1753 Goochland Co. Walker, Peter Sarah Wadley 6 Nov 1766 Goochland Co. Walker, John Lydia Gilbert 2 Mar 1769 Goochland Co. Walker, Philip Mary Smith 25 May 1769 Goochland Co. Walker, David Elizabeth Gilbert 13 Oct 1770 Goochland Co. Joel Walker (1747-?) Sarah Bowen 3 Jan 1774 Goochland Co. Walker, James Fanny Cannon 26 June 1774 Goochland Co. Walker, Shadrack Hannah Shepherd 21 Jan 1782 Goochland Co. Walker, Peter Elenor Clarke 8 Apr 1783 Goochland Co. Walker, Peter Elizabeth Ellis 25 Nov 1785 Goochland Co. Walker, George Eliza Green 31 Jul 1787 Goochland Co. Walker, Joseph Susan Willis 22 July 1789 Goochland Co. Walker, James Catherine Miller 9 Sept 1783 Greenbriar Co. 1790 Tax Records Goochland Co from Binn's Surrogate Census Site http://freepages.misc.rootsweb.com/~vataxlists/Goochland/1790-index.htm Surname 1789 Personal Tax Lists 1801/1802 Personal Tax List Walkers Austin Jesse Jesse H John Peter Peter Peter (Constable) Lewis Shadrack WIlliam (A) William William (B) Willis Bartlett Bartlett David Edward Edward Eleonar Nancy William William (fisher) William (Officer) William (Overseer William (fidler) Category:Walker Data Category:Goochland County, Virginia